This invention concerns a tooth arrangement for the transfer of a force applied to a first element to a second element.
It is known to anchor tie rods in boreholes in order to fasten to surfaces which break out in cavity constructions and exposed embankments. Such tie rods consist mostly of individual anchoring rods which are fixed at the bottom or lower end of the borehole and tightened on an anchor plate at the outside or surface of the borehole with a threaded nut. One speaks of a slack rod if no or only a slight tension is produced in the rod, and of a pressurized rod if a considerable traction force is applied.
More recently, attempts have been made in connection with tie rods to replace the steel rods by cast plastic rods or tubes of fiberglass because, as with slack rods, they are not subject to creep or corrosion. However, the area of application has been limited to slack rods because the thread which was in any event not capable of transferring large forces weakened the anchoring rod. Experiments were carried out to place the thread on a sleeve surrounding the anchoring rod in a form suitable for the required traction forces of up to 15 tons, but difficulties arose with the transfer of the forces from the anchoring rod to the sleeve. The same problem arises, for example, in connection with the staying for high antennas in connecting the anchoring elements with the cables.